


melukis asa, menguntai aksara

by Cineraria



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: #Brown(ish)Yellow, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Genderbending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Ada jarak berwujud dua jendela, lalu perbincangan tentang masa lalu dunia, dan kolaborasi kuas dan pena. [disertakan untuk #FlashFicFest]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Mereka dipertemukan oleh jarak berwujud dua jendela.

Abaikan Kaminaga dengan siulan-siulan menggodanya yang menjengkelkan itu. Miyoshi bergeming memandang jendela ruang ekskul yang terbuka. Di seberang adalah gedung perpustakaan yang bertempat di lantai dua. Miyoshi melongok. Koridor di bawahnya ramai oleh murid-murid yang berlalu lalang.

Dari informasi (tidak gratis) yang dibagikan Kaminaga, gadis pindahan Jerman berparas cantik itu bernama Johanna.

Gadis berambut secerah mentari pagi itu kerap duduk di balik jendela kaca, dilingkupi rak menjulang yang berjejal buku. Menghadap meja, ia tenggelam dalam buku, mengembara dalam dunianya sendiri.

Miyoshi dihinggapi rasa penasaran. Semenjak menit-menit pertama aktifitas klub bermula, hingga menjelang senja, Johanna jarang sekali bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Apa yang membuat Johanna seserius itu menatap lembar demi lembar kertas tak berkesudahan? Ataukah pesona untaian kata di dalam sana lebih menarik dari gambar dan lukisan?

Ketika langit biru berpadu dengan gradasi violet dan jingga, dan mentari tergelincir di ujung cakrawala, Miyoshi menemukan kesempatan emasnya. Ia memutuskan untuk sejenak meletakkan kuas, dan bepaling dari kanvas. Miyoshi melongok lagi. Setelah memastikan pintu ruangan klub terkunci, kepalanya dijulurkan ke luar jendela. Di bawahnya, koridor sekolah sepi.

Miyoshi ingin mengikis jarak yang membentang di antara mereka. Akan tetapi, harapan supaya keajaiban muncul dalam wujud jembatan pelangi, yang akan menghubungkan kedua jendela itu, dirasa terlalu dini.

Miyoshi mengetuk-ngetuk kusen jendela dengan penggaris besi, berharap aksinya menarik perhatian Johanna. Suara ketukan ini pasti terdengar. Jendela di seberang sana terbuka lebar. Lampu neon membuat ruangan bersinar.

Johanna masih bergeming.

Miyoshi enggan menyerah. Ia berseru: “hei!!” hingga dua kali, namun tetap nihil respon.

“Johanna!”

Setelah diseru dengan namanya, Johanna tersentak pelan. Ia mendongak dari buku bacaan, dan lekas mengalihkan perhatian. Tanpa diduga, ia tersenyum hangat. Bangkit dari kursi, ia menghampiri jendela.

“Kau memanggilku?”

Miyoshi mengangguk. “Sedang baca apa?”

“Sejarah perang dunia.”

Johanna mengangkat bukunya tinggi-tinggi, memperlihatkan buku dengan sampul bergambar _Panzer_ dan siluet kota porak-poranda. Miyoshi mengernyit. Dugaannya meleset. Selama ini ia mengira gadis itu penggemar buku romansa.

***

Berikutnya, melalui cara demikian, mereka sering bertukar percakapan, dan lantas bersama-sama pulang.

Johanna mengungkapkan ketertarikannya pada tema sejarah dan peperangan. Tentang betapa ia mengagumi kisah-kisah kepahlawanan yang terselip bersama sepak terjang manusia (yang gila).

Miyoshi membalas dengan menceritakan impiannya. Bahwa para seniman seperti da Vinci, Picasso, dan Rembrandt-lah pahlawannya.

Johanna bilang bahwa ia ingin menjadi penulis; menulis fiksi sejarah. “bukankah itu keren?” ungkap Johanna ketika mereka sedang berjalan pulang menyusuri trotoar.

“Keren? Jadi kau menulis cuma biar dibilang keren?”

“Tentu bukan hanya itu. Tapi aku suka mengkhayalkan diriku berada di masa itu: menolong tentara yang terluka, atau berpura-pura menyamar dan menyusup ke markas musuh. Jadi, kenapa tidak coba tuangkan sendiri dalam bentuk tulisan?”

“Idemu menarik. Orang jarang yang berminat mengupas tema itu. Kau harus banyak-banyak belajar, Johanna.”

“Sudah pasti, Miyoshi- _san_. Kau sendiri, apa mimpimu?”

“Sudah kubilang tadi, jadi pelukis terkenal.”

“Itu... Kau juga melukis supaya terkenal?”

“Bukan begitu. Ini kan hanya satu dari sekian banyak tujuan.”

“Memang apa tujuanmu?”

“Melestarikan seni, dan mengikuti jejak da Vinci.”

Lalu mereka terkekeh bersama, menyelami mimpi yang terlukis di bawah langit musim semi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saya ingin coba gaya baru (?) dan tiba-tiba saja tertarik untuk mengeksplorasi karakter female!Johan :-)
> 
> dalam bahasa Jerman, huruf J bisa dibaca Y. Johanna di sini dibaca jadi Yohanna


	2. Chapter 2

Di lain sore, saat Miyoshi menghampiri Johanna di sisi gerbang sekolah, ia menangkap kemurungan yang tidak biasa dari raut wajah Johanna. Ketika ditanya, Johanna menjawab bahwa ia memang sedang dilanda kegelisahan akan sebuah opini, yang tiba-tiba menyeruak di kepalanya.

Johanna gundah terhadap wajah hitam negerinya─Jerman─pada Perang Dunia Kedua. Ia juga mengungkapkan kecemasan bahwa, entah mengapa dirinya selalu dibayang-bayangi mimpi buruk akibat kejahatan kemanusiaan yang dilakukan oleh para leluhurnya.

“Tahu tidak, Miyoshi- _san?_ Salah satu kebijakan pemerintah kami yang banyak ditentang oleh negara-negara Eropa ialah: betapa murahnya kami menerima gelombang imigran dan pengungsi yang membanjiri Jerman.”

“Aku tahu,” jawab Miyoshi tanpa bermaksud menyombongkan diri, “kalian sebut itu sebagai upaya penebusan dosa masa lalu, benar kan?”

“Betul. Meskipun telah berganti generasi, tapi rasa bersalah itu seolah terwarisi, bukannya terkubur dalam bumi.”

“Sudahlah,” Miyoshi tak menemukan kalimat sebagai penghibur selain: “toh semua tinggal masa lalu.”

“Andaikan semudah itu, Miyoshi- _san._ Kenyataannya, perasaan bersalah itu kerap datang menghantui kami.” Johanna mendesahkan napas pelan. Ia berjalan seraya menatap kosong kerikil-kerikil jalanan. Benaknya dipenuhi bayangan-bayangan mengerikan yang tergambar melalui buku-buku: _sebuah rezim tirani yang menyulut peperangan, menghalalkan perbudakan, melegalkan pembantaian, dan kekejaman demi kekejaman lain yang tiada habisnya. Bagaimana bisa kebrutalan seperti itu terjadi?!_

“Kalian tahu apa yang harus dilakukan,” suara Miyoshi menarik Johanna dari kecamuk pikirannya, “jangan biarkan kejahatan kemanusiaan itu kembali terulang.”

Miyoshi menatap Johanna penuh pengertian. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang melambai-lambai ditiup angin sore. Ia baru tahu, di balik mata sebiru lautan itu tersimpan ombak kegelisahan yang tak seharusnya ada. “Mau tahu satu fakta berbeda tentang kalian, yang jarang dimiliki oleh bangsa lain sedunia?”

“Fakta yang berbeda? Apa itu?” Johanna menoleh pada pemuda berambut cokelat. Matanya berbinar penuh rasa ingin tahu.

“Kau tahu sejarah Jepang masa itu?”

Johanna tak mengerti mengapa Miyoshi malah menanyakan itu, namun ia tetap menganggukkan kepala, hingga tersadar oleh sesuatu: “kita kan pernah menjadi sekutu!”

“Bagus! Kau mengerti!” Miyoshi menyahut dengan antusias, seolah ia telah berhasil mengingatkan perkara besar yang terlupa. “Coba lihat! Apa yang kita lakukan dulu tak jauh berbeda. Bangsaku─bangsa kita─menjajah negeri-negeri orang. Kita datang pada mereka...,” Miyoshi menegaskan kata ‘ _kita’_ seraya bertanya-tanya, haruskah generasi baru menanggung dosa masa lalu milik para pendahulu? “...membawa slogan pembebas, dan menebar janji manis kemerdekaan, tapi apa yang terjadi?”


	3. Chapter 3

 

“Kita tipu mereka. Kita ukir nama kita sendiri sebagai penjahat dalam buku-buku sejarah dunia,” ujar Johanna pahit.

“Tapi kalian  _berbeda_ ,” Miyoshi menukas.

"Berbeda apanya?" Johanna mengernyit.

“Kalian itu pemberani dan lapang dada,” jelas Miyoshi.

Ketika Jepang atau Inggris misalkan, menutup-nutupi kejahatan masa lalu (kolonialisme) mereka, lain halnya dengan bangsa Jerman. Apa yang dilakukan Jerman justru sebaliknya. Tidak ada yang ditutup-tutupi. Di sekolah-sekolah, generasi baru diajarkan sejarah kelam generasi lama. Tak lain sebagai pelajaran, supaya sejarah (aib masa lalu itu) jangan sampai terulang.

“Kau tahu,” kata Miyoshi lagi, “kami─generasi muda Jepang─jarang ada yang mengetahui peninggalan generasi lama di negara-negara pendudukan pada masa lalu: genosida, perbudakan, pemerkosaan. Kita anggap semua itu: perang itu sudah selesai. Padahal kenyataannya, mungkin banyak orang-orang yang lukanya masih belum sembuh, atau air matanya belum mengering. Bukan sekadar fakta-fakta mengerikan yang terkuak dalam buku, tetapi trauma yang ditinggalkan Jepang pada mereka di masa perang.”

Mereka sampai di persimpangan jalan─hendak berpisah menuju arah masing-masing─ketika Miyoshi bicara panjang lebar mengenai opininya. Johanna tertegun. Satu lagi realita menyedihkan produk peperangan, yang sama sekali baru diketahuinya.

“Biarlah sejarah jadi pelajaran masa lalu....” kata Miyoshi. “Jadikan ia sebagai lecutan semangat untuk masa depanmu.”

Johanna mengangguk. “Kupikir seharusnya begitu.” Ia masih berusaha mencerna kebenaran dalam kalimat panjang lebar Miyoshi.

“Lalu, untuk kasus kalian, apa yang kalian perbuat?” Johanna balik bertanya. “Kalian pasti tidak hanya tinggal diam kan?”

“Meminta maaf, kau tahu? Tapi, memangnya itu cukup? Mereka tidak puas hanya dengan kata maaf.”

“Dapat dimaklumi. Yah, namanya juga dosa masa lalu. Siapa yang sudi melihat kakek nenekmu dilukai, tiba-tiba ada orang asing datang padamu, meminta maaf atas peristiwa masa lalu, padahal perkara tidak semudah itu.”

“Ibarat hutang,” kata Miyoshi, “hutang darah yang diwariskan oleh nenek moyang. Kau harus menanggungnya, atau reputasimu yang terancam.”

“Ironis sekali. Kita harus menanggung dosa yang bukan milik kita.”

“Ingat. Segalanya kembali pada titik tadi: jadikan sejarah sebagai pelajaran, agar jangan sampai ia terulang.”

“Yah. Kalau sudah bicara sejarah, tidak akan ada habisnya,” ujar Johanna, “setidaknya, kali ini aku lega, Miyoshi- _san_. _Danke. Arigatou._ ”

Saat itulah Johanna tersadar, bahwa ia tengah memandang Miyoshi dengan cara yang berbeda. “Kau─kalian─pasti juga bisa, melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman masa lalu, dan membenahi citra buruk kalian di mata dunia.”

Johanna merasakan debaran hangat yang menyenangkan ini, di antara deru mesin kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, kemerlip lelampu yang berkilauan menyapu kegelapan, dan di hadapan sosok bermata seterang bintang, dibanding belantara sastra terindah mana pun, semua ini lebih dari sekadar pesona yang menyesatkan.

“ _Dou itashimasite,_ Johanna _._ Untuk itu lah kita berjuang. Tak usah sungkan bertukar pikiran.”

Miyoshi melemparkan senyuman, dan sebuah kerlingan. Gadis pirang dengan sikap natural dan asumsi cerdas itu, ia tak sabar, ingin segara kembali melihatnya di seberang jendela. Ia tahu bahwa, jembatan pelangi─yang akan menghubungkan kedua jendela─itu sedang terbangun perlahan-lahan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Untuk chap 2&3, saya ingin berucap terima kasih secara khusus kepada teman-teman grup Trio Panzer; rasyalleva dan madeh18, atas diskusi dan pengetahuan yang mereka bagikan, terutama tentang fakta ‘berbedanya Jerman dari yang lain dalam menyikapi sejarah hitam mereka,’ juga ‘generasi muda Jepang jarang ada yang mengetahui sejarah (kelam dan penjajahan) negeri mereka semasa PD II’. Akan tetapi, bagi yang ingin mengoreksi atau memiliki perbedaan opini, saya akan terima dengan tangan terbuka ^^
> 
> Saya baru teringat insiden Hiroshima&Nagasaki, dan berpikir alangkah bagus jika topik ini ditambahkan dalam sudut pandang mereka berdua. Tapi mungkin itu akan diangkat dalam waktu dan judul yang lain ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

Jika biasanya, yang sering memanggil melalui jendela ialah Miyoshi, sore ini Johanna yang menyeru nama Miyoshi. Namun, gadis itu justru menemukan keganjilan sikap yang baru kali ini dilihatnya. Miyoshi tak merespon panggilan hingga kali ketiga. Ketika Miyoshi menoleh pun, tanpa antusiasme berarti sebagaimana kebiasaan mereka sebelumnya.

Miyoshi tampak sedang meremas-remas gumpalan kertas, sebelum kemudian bilang supaya Johanna turun menunggunya di gerbang depan. Pemuda itu begitu lihai menyembunyikan kelesuannya, tetapi Johanna tahu ada yang salah dengan Miyoshi hari ini.

Sesampaianya mereka di gerbang sekolah, Johanna mengutarakan idenya. Ia mengajak Miyoshi menuju tebing sungai, menatap langit senja dan matahari terbenam.

Mereka bercengkerama─yang lebih banyak didominasi oleh Johanna. Ketika langit biru perlahan menggelap, dan surya terang digeser oleh kemerlip bintang, barulah Johanna tahu sumber kegelisahan Miyoshi.

“Dunia anak-anak?” tanya Johanna seraya memandang selembar pamflet berwarna di tangannya.

 _Bunkasai._ Johanna mengucapkannya dengan mata berbinar antusias. Ia seperti tengah menghayati pelafalan kata itu dengan aksen Jerman-nya─yang terdengar lucu.

“Tema pekan festival tahun ini.”

Mata Johanna semakin bersinar. Ia berdecak kagum. Ini kali pertama dirinya menyaksikan langsung festival yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh segenap murid sekolah di seantero Jepang.

“Kelihatannya seru! _”_

Apalagi, _Bunkasai_ kali ini ialah yang paling istimewa _._ Selain festival antar-kelas, pihak sekolah juga men-sponsori perlombaan kreativitas khusus bertemakan “dunia anak.” Terbuka bagi seluruh lapisan murid, secara individu maupun kelompok. Tema itu harap diinterpretasikan sebebas dan sekreatif mungkin, sebab akan dipertontonkan di podium aula sekolah, di hadapan dewan guru dan orang tua murid. Hadiah dan piagam penghargaan telah menanti, bagi yang beruntung menyabet gelar juara.

Miyoshi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, geli akan antusiasme (berlebihan) sang dara Jerman.

“Bagian mananya yang sulit, Miyoshi- _san?_ Masih ada waktu seminggu sebelum hari-h bukan?”

Miyoshi tidak sekadar ingin turut serta, namun ia juga berambisi mengincar kursi juara, akan tetapi─“Inspirasi,” jawab Miyoshi seraya mengembuskan napas pendek-pendek. “Aku kehilangan inspirasi.”

Johanna mengernyit. Kegembiraannya seketika menguap. Ia tidak tahu persis bagaimana perasaan Miyoshi, tetapi dirinya paham akan hal itu. Diam-diam, Johanna telah menulis cerita-cerita pendek, yang hingga saat ini, semua mendekam dalam tumpukan buku berdebu di sudut kamar. Ketika ide-ide dan inspirasi─untuk apapun itu, seni menulis maupun melukis─menguap, sangat sulit memperolehnya kembali, dan butuh perjuangan yang tidak mudah untuk mengembalikannya.

Mereka diliputi keheningan. Sungai di bawah sana, memantulkan kemerlip langit bertaburkan bintang, dan suara gemericiknya, beradu dengan tiupan sejuk angin malam.

“Miyoshi- _san ...,_ ” panggil Johanna.

Miyoshi mengalihkan pandangan, dari langit berbintang menuju wajah sang perempuan. Keduanya sama-sama bersinar seolah ingin saling mengalahkan.

“Kolaborasi. Bagaimana? Mau tidak?”

Johanna tahu, ini tindakan yang begitu berani. Akan tetapi ia ingin mencoba, barangkali saja Miyoshi berminat atas tawarannya.

“Maksudmu? Kau yang akan menulis cerita, lalu aku yang melukiskannya, begitu?”

Johanna mengangguk. “Tak ada larangan kan? Kita boleh berkolaborasi?”

Miyoshi mendengus geli. “Kolaborasi? Seperti istilah kalian─”

“─istilah yang dibuat buku sejarah,” Johanna mengoreksi, “bagi para pengkhianat anak-anak negeri yang membantu pendudukan Jerman di masa _itu_.”

“Kalau kau punya ide bagus, bodoh rasanya jika aku tidak tertarik.”


	5. Chapter 5

Hari-hari berikutnya, mereka rutin bertemu dalam rangka membahas rancangan proyek yang dibutuhkan.

Di ruang klub melukis yang merangkap klub fotografi itu, Johanna memindahkan ‘tempat semedi’nya dari perpustakaan.

Hanya Miyoshi satu-satunya anggota klub seni. Kaminga─satu-satunya anggota klub faotografi─itu lebih sering nongkrong di klub jurnalis, menuntaskan kontraknya.

“Si _Bakaminaga_ ini," kata Miyoshi "tak segan menyogok Yoshino- _sensei_ , demi menyelamatkan ruang klub ini dari penggusuran.”

“Omong besar kau, Miyoshi... toh kau juga makan untungnya,” berkutat di depan laptop dan kamera _Nikon_ -nya, Kaminaga menjawab sengit.

Johanna menyimak dengan tergelak. Ia menyukai ini. Ruangan yang sejak lama hanya bisa dipandangnya dari seberang jendela di perpustakaan sana, ternyata tidak terlalu lebar. Berbentuk persegi panjang, selebar lorong yang hanya bisa diisi tiga orang. Akan tetapi, ruangan ini nyaman. Johanna duduk di sudut, dekat pintu. Meja besar di depan jendela─yang biasa Johanna lihat melalui perpustakaan─sedang dipakai Kaminaga. Miyoshi duduk berlutut di lantai bersamanya.

“ _Huh?_ Untung apanya? Tanpa usahamu pun, masih ada ruangan sebelah yang akan menampungku. Tempat _Trio M3_ ─ _manga, merpati, massanger─_ itu.”

“Ya terus, kenapa masih di sini? Bukannya pindah, _hah?_ Pergi sana!”

“ _Tsk..._ Diam, _Kambing_. Dipanggil bosmu tuh... _”_

Adu mulut Kaminaga dan Miyoshi berakhir ketika ada yang mengetuk pintu. Kaminaga bergegas. Kamera dan laptopnya dibawa serta.

Miyoshi bilang itu tadi sudah biasa. Mereka sering memperdebatkan hal-hal yang remeh temeh sekalipun. Itu pula yang membuat Miyoshi─mungkin juga Kaminaga─enggan melepas status ‘kepemilikan’ ruang super mini ini kepada siapa pun. Ada ketenangan yang menyelusup bersama angin sepoi-sepoi yang melewati jendela. Inspirasi dan imajinasi, kerap mereka temukan meluncur jatuh dari langit kota Tokyo yang mengintip dari jendela.

Bahwa Kaminaga yang bercita-cita menjadi fotografer lepas itu memulai mimpi dari sini, bersama Miyoshi. Cerita itu meluncur bersamaan dengan sobekan kertas yang terserak di lantai, goresan pensil sketsa Miyoshi di atas kertas lecek yang dihapus berkali-kali, dan coretan pulpen Johanna pada buku _note_ di atas meja lipat.

“Kalian lucu,” komentar Johanna, “senang melihat candaan kalian.”

“Begitulah...” kata Miyoshi, “dia suka memulai masalah.”

Ia melihat bagaimana eratnya persahabatan Miyoshi dengan Kaminaga, menerbitkan sesuatu yang ganjil dalam dirinya. Iri? Apalah dirinya yang belakangan baru mengenal Miyoshi.... Berdiri di antara dua sahabat, ia seperti sedang salah tempat.

Renungan Johanna buyar saat pintu kembali diketuk. Kali ini seorang bertubuh tinggi, bekulit tan, dan berwajar datar, menyembul dari balik pintu. Aroma panekuk yang baru diangkat dari pemanggang, selezat selai _blueberry_ yang meleleh-leleh di atas piring. Itu Fukumoto, rekan mereka berdua, anggota klub masak─sebelum ini, Fukumoto adalah bagian dari _“Trio K3”_ (kamera-kuas-kompor) hingga klub tata-boga itu memperoleh tempat tersendiri karena banyaknya peminat.

Fukumoto meletakkan piring panekuk dan dan gelas jus _strawberry_ di atas meja. Ia bilang hanya bawa dua porsi, tidak tahu akan ada tamu.

Miyoshi protes mengapa kudapan kali ini penuh rasa manis. Ia menjawab bahwa bagiannya diberikan untuk Johanna, dan ia makan punya Kaminaga.

Tidak banyak manisan, kata Fukumoto. Jus _strawberry_ itu tanpa gula. Ketika ia bilang hendak kembali untuk mengambil bagian Kaminaga, Miyoshi mencegahnya. Sekali-sekali, tak usah bermurah hati pada _Bakaminaga._

Johanna merasa tak enak hati mendengarnya. Ia menolak gagasan ini. Tak mengapa, ia tak makan kudapan. Toh dirinya hanya tamu. Namun, Miyoshi memaksanya.

Fukumoto terpaksa menuruti Miyoshi. Barangkali, bagian Kaminaga akan disimpan untuk diberikannya secara diam-diam.


	6. Chapter 6

Di sela kesibukan mempersiapkan festival kelas masing-masing, mereka sanggup memanfaatkan lebih banyak waktu yang tersedia. Di hadapan mereka berdua, terserak tumpukan kertas karton, kertas _note,_ kertas sketsa, kertas lukis, dan klipingan referensi berupa gambar, esai dan cuplikan berita dari berbagai sumber.

Di papan itu, Miyoshi tengah melukis. Ia meminjam aliran naturalis kontemporer. Penggunaan cat minyak berwarna pekat dan gelap yang mendominasi.

Johanna berkutat dengan pena dan buku tulis, sesekali ia membantu Miyoshi merautkan pensil sketsa dan mengaduk komposisi cat.

Mereka sempat berbeda pendapat seputar tema yang akan diangkat. Mulanya, Miyoshi tidak setuju dengan ide Johanna. Terlalu _murahan,_ katanya. Akan tetapi, setelah memilah-milah begitu banyak ide dan topik, serta pendirian Johanna bahwa konsep “dunia anak” itu dapat mencakup kategori yang lebih luas, dan jelas bahwa dongeng dan cerita anak ialah yang paling mendekati persepsi.

Cerita anak, menurut Johanna, selalu mampu menyentuh semua kalangan, dari kanak-kanak hingga dewasa. Kau bisa temukan orang dewasa yang masih menyukai dongeng anak. Barangkali itu mengingatkannya pada nostalgia masa kecil. Tetapi tidak berlaku dengan sebaliknya.

Akhirnya, mereka berkompromi. Cerita itu berlatar di masa peperangan, mengambil inspirasi dari unsur persaudaraan dalam dongeng Hansel dan Gretel.

*

Miyoshi bertanya mengapa Johanna tidak mengambil klub tertentu. Ada klub koran dan majalah dinding jika Johanna ingin mengembangkan bakat menulisnya. Miyoshi terkesan oleh kepandaian bahasa dan satstra Johanna.

Johanna bilang bahwa ia kurang percaya diri membaur dengan teman-teman. Perpustakaan dan buku bacaan memberinya lebih banyak kenyamanan. Namun kemudian, Johanna luluh oleh desakan Miyoshi supaya bergabung dengan klub tertentu. Janji tersebut akan dipenuhi setelah festival sekolah berakhir.

Miyoshi menceritakan persiapan kelasnya, kelas 2-D. Mereka akan mempersembahkan drama panggung bertema “mata-mata.” Beruntung, Jitsui yang gesit itu berhasil mem- _booking_ teater sebelum diserobot kelas lain. Sebab jika tidak, sebagaimana tahun-tahun sebelumnya, mereka hanya akan disuguhi opera sabun murahan yang membosankan.

Johanna bilang bahwa kelasnya akan membuka kafe maid. Ia tak sabar ingin merasakan sensasi keramaian dan kemeriahan festival. Miyoshi terkekeh membayangkan gadis Jerman ini berdiri di hadapannya, seraya mengenakan celemek maid dan bando telinga kucing. Objek lukisan yang menarik.

Johanna memandang lekat gerakan tangan Miyoshi, yang dengan cermat memoleskan kuas di atas kanvas. Lembut, seperti memebelai bayi. Rancak, garis-garisnya simetris. Penuh, seakan ia meniupkan nyawa dalam setiap garis dan warna.

Sadar dirinya diperhatikan, Miyoshi menginterupsi, bertanya apakah Johanna ingin coba menggenggam kuas? Johanna tersenyum dan menggeleng. Ia mengalihkan perhatian pada buku tulisnya kembali.

*

Ada sekitar dua puluhan lembar lukisan yang berhasil Miyoshi tuntaskan dalam kurun waktu tiga hari. Ruang klub _Trio K3_ sempit, tidak cukup menampung papan dan bingkai lukisan Miyoshi, jadilah mereka menitipkannya dalam ruangan milik klub _Trio M3_.

Jitsui tidak menyukai gagasan barang titipan Miyoshi. Ia nyaris mengancam akan _membunuh_ temannya itu andai tidak segera dilerai oleh Tazaki.

Klub Jitsui, kebetulan juga akan mengikuti perlombaan ini. Jitsui mengajukan tantangan, bahwa sengketa kedua belah pihak harus dibayar di atas panggung. Jika _Trio M3_ menang, duo Jerman-Jepang wajib bayar ganti rugi, dan menyerahkan ongkos sewa ruangan.

Tak masalah, Miyoshi dan Johanna menyambut tantangan. Jika mereka berdua yang menang, atau kedua belah pihak (trio dan duo) menyabet juara─itu artinya seimbang─mereka harus dibebaskan dari pungutan.

Hasil kerja keras mereka berupa film pendek dengan konsep lukisan visual. Berjudul “ _Steiner dan Liener”_ , membawa nama pena _Vega dan Altair_. Apabila karya mereka mengambil isnpirasi dari Hansel dan Gretel, maka duet pena dan kuas mereka terilhami oleh kisah Orihime dan Hikoboshi.


End file.
